


The Call

by Rinner



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinner/pseuds/Rinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written because I became a business major instead of a Pokemon trainer. Oh well.<br/>A story about a girl who doesn't quite get the way the world works, but will do just about anything to find out. Note, that she doesn't like everything she encounters. Some people will pass by a wrongdoing. Some will attempt to fix it. But only a few will learn from it.<br/>Rating may go up in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Call

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to keep everything as close to canon as possible! Don't be afraid to tell me about any inconsistencies. Thanks for reading my shitty self-indulgence.

The smell of sea breeze brought Feliks into consciousness on a bright Saturday in April. Spring was beginning to settle in, and with it, it brought wonderfully pleasant weather and a smell of promise. For many young trainers in the Unova region, April was one of the finest times to set off on their journey into the world of Pokémon; the weather was cool, plenty of breeze, and a warm summer ahead of them.  
“Pi!” a shrill voice called from the window. “Pidove! Pi!”  
17-year-old Feliks Booker sat up in her bed, rubbing sleep and smudged makeup out of her eyes. Across the region, hundreds of trainers were waking up with Butterfrees in their stomachs and a grin on their face. Feliks was no different—her adventure started today.  
“Pi!” the Pidove on the windowsill called again. “Pidove pi!”  
“Morning, Pidove,” Feliks said, and the tiny Pokémon hopped onto the headboard of the bed. “Is mom downstairs?”  
The Pokémon let out a little chirp, signifying what Feliks supposed was a “yes,” and fluttered over her head. Following Pidove’s lead, Feliks hustled herself out of bed, and went in front of the window to stretch.  
Nuvema Town was small but beautiful; on one side, it was surrounded by lush mountains, and the other was open to the sea, which Feliks could see clearly out her window. The water and the sky were almost the same color, a vibrant blue, and the sun sparkled on the waves. It was a perfect day to set out on a journey.  
Feliks dressed carefully. Not too heavy, but not too light, in case it got cold in the evening. An olive green t-shirt and jeans; she took her canvas bag as well, which would come in handy. Finally, a pair of black leather gloves she had been given by her father and her signature necklace, a black cross and Fleur de Lis. Feliks threw her journal and X-transceiver into the canvas bag and headed for the door. She turned back to her room, glancing over the walls and floor. With any luck, she wouldn’t be seeing them again for quite a while.  
When Feliks arrived downstairs, her mother was in the kitchen; the sound of sizzling bacon drew the teenager in, and her mother laughed as she saw her coming around the corner.  
“I should’ve known this was the right way to get you out of bed,” she said teasingly, handing Feliks a strip of bacon.   
“Thanks,” Feliks said. “But I would’ve gotten up anyhow. Today’s the day, right? The day I leave?”  
Her mother’s face looked crestfallen, but then she smiled again. “Yes. I didn’t think you’d forget about that. Be careful, dear, and call me often.”  
“I will,” Feliks said, grinning. She was about to grab a biscuit and head out the door, when her mother placed a hand on her shoulder.   
“Wait just a second, bunny,” she said. “Sit down for a moment, eat some breakfast. Then I’ve got a gift for you.”  
Feliks was coaxed into the dining table, where her mother handed her a plate of food, and two boxes.  
“I know you’re excited about heading out, but a Pokémon journey is no small matter,” her mother said in the tone that Feliks knew meant a lecture. “Pokémon are a big responsibility, and battles can be dangerous! Not to mention, there are all sorts of crazies out there—“  
“I know, I know,” Feliks said quickly, before her mother could get too into it. “Mom, you’ve told me all this a hundred times before. I’m seventeen now. I’ll be ok.”  
Her mother didn’t look too sure, but sat down nevertheless. “Alright, well, go ahead and open your gifts. Start with the one on the right.”  
The box on the right was medium-sized and wrapped in green paper. Feliks tore it open, and pulled the lid off the box. Another small blue box was inside, along with a red canister. Feliks picked up the blue box, which to her surprise, was made of light metal. A yellow button on the side stuck out, and Feliks gave it a push. The side of the little box sprung out, revealing a large map of the Unova region.  
“For finding your way around,” her mom said. “Unova’s big, and I don’t want you ending up in the middle of Hoenn!”  
“I don’t think that’ll happen, mom, but thanks,” Feliks said. She picked up the canister; it was colored like a Pokèball. “What’s this?”  
Her mother smiled. “That’s Pokèchow, a kind of Pokémon food.”  
“Sweet!” Feliks said. “How much is in here?”  
“Enough for several days’ meals,” her mother said. “But Pokémon are particularly good at finding food in the wild, so it may last longer.” She pointed to the third box, which was unwrapped. “Alright. Now you can open that one.”  
Feliks picked up the last one and opened the lid. A single Pokèball sat inside. Feliks picked up very gently, staring at it as though she’d never seen one before.  
“Is this--?” she asked, and her mother nodded. Shaking, Feliks pressed the white button at the center of the ball, and it burst open, nearly causing her to fall out of her chair. An enormous burst of light filled the area in front of her, then faded. When Feliks looked down at the not-so-empty floor in front of her, a timid-looking Skitty looked back up.  
“Oh, mom,” she cried. “It’s a SKITTY!”   
“I know they’re your favorite,” Mrs. Booker said, smiling at her daughter’s enthusiasm. “A friend of mine in Sinnoh breeds them. He says that this one has particularly good potential, so raise it right, and it might turn out to be the strongest Pokémon in Unova!”  
“Thank you so much!” Feliks squealed. She reached out her hand towards Skitty, who sniffed nervously at her fingers. “How about it, Skitty? You wanna become strong with me?”  
Skitty made a chirping sound, and backed away a little. Feliks frowned; “Aw, it doesn’t like me!”  
“I don’t think that’s it,” her mother said. “It’s just shy. Give it a piece of Pokèchow, see if it’ll come to you.”  
Feliks took a piece of chow out of the can, and held it in her palm. “C’mere Skitty,” she said, clicking her tongue. “C’mon… it’s good, see!”  
Skitty edged towards her just a bit, then sniffed the food in her hand. It quickly took the food out of her palm and ate it, and after a moment of consideration, rubbed its face against Feliks’ hand.  
“Aww!” Feliks said, picking it up. “There’s a good girl!”  
“See?” her mother said as Feliks scratched Skitty between the ears. “All it needed was a little bit of food, and it opened right up to you. But Skitties don’t trust easy, so really take some time to get to know it, alright?”  
“I will!” Feliks said. She looked back down at the tiny Pokémon. “Ok, Skitty. I’m gonna be a great trainer, I promise.”  
Skitty replied with a quiet chirp, and Feliks grinned. She looked back at her mom, who was watching Skitty and Feliks with what might have been envy.  
“Can I go now, mom?” Feliks said.  
Mrs. Booker smiled just a bit. “If you want to. You’ve got your Pokémon, some food… I guess it’s time.”  
The chair was nearly knocked over as Feliks raced to the door, nearly leaving Skitty behind in the process. Before her hand could wrap around the knob, however, Feliks’ mother stopped her.  
“Hold on, Feliks!” she said impatiently. “You almost left Skitty behind! And come give me a hug!”  
“Sorry mom,” Feliks said. “Sorry Skitty.”  
Mrs. Booker pulled her daughter into a tight hug, and Feliks hugged her back, knowing it would be a long time before she returned home again. When they let go, Feliks’ mother smiled proudly at her and said:  
“You’re going to do so well. But don’t be afraid to call me if you need anything, alright?”  
“I won’t,” Feliks said earnestly. “Goodbye, mom.”  
“Goodbye bunny.”  
The door opened with a soft creak, and a wave of warm ocean breeze entered the house. It blew back the short strands of Feliks’ hair and made Skitty’s ears flap as it swept through the room, bringing with it the smell of rising tides, fierce storms, and an exciting fresh start.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I'll finish this.  
> ((AND I PROMISE IM GOING TO UPDATE LAUGHTER LINES I REALLY WILL))


End file.
